Feelings Change
by MegaSaffe
Summary: The only reason she treated him and the Glee Club so badly was because she was struggling to accept her true feelings...


Title: Feelings Change Summary: The only reason she treated him and the Glee Club so badly was because she was struggling to accept her true feelings...

Chapter One:

Sue's P.O.V Dear Journal.

Very, very bleak. Not even belittling those Glee losers can lift my spirits, and that usually never fails to pull me out of my doldrums. I don't know, Journal- maybe I just feel totally alone after the one person who loved me for the champion that I really am has gone. Jean, I miss you every day. Please come back. No, I must not wallow in self-pity like some pathetic little animal, I AM A CHAMPION! I just need to repeat that to myself every time I feel the sadness coming on.

"Very good guys! Keep up the good work!" Will Schuester was tired after the Glee rehearsal, and was looking forward to curling up on his sofa with a cold bottle of expensive beer.  
>"Mr Schue? Mr Schue... Earth to Mr Schue!" Finn, the star quaterback and Glee male lead, jolted Will out of his beer-related daydream.<br>"Yes... What is it, Finn?"  
>"Well, Mr Schue, Coach Sylvester was overheard by Puck"- the mohican-clad boy turned at the sound of his name- "saying that she'd figured out a way to finally destroy the Glee Club."<br>"Thanks for the heads up Finn, and Puck of course. I'll keep an eye on the situation, and stop it if it escalates."  
>"Well, I guess that's all we can do for now."<br>Will spoke to the class as a whole "That's enough for today everyone, good work!"  
>Everyone in Glee filed out of the door towards the front doors, their cars, and freedom. Santana, self confessed bitch, hung back.<br>"What's the matter, Santana?"  
>"Well, Mr Schue, I think that this threat from Coach Sylvester should be treated with a little more... Caution. She can be a very dangerous person. I mean she was prepared to shoot Brit-Brit out of a cannon." 'Brit-Brit' referred to Brittany, Santana's girlfriend. "Thanks Santana, I'll take that on board. I've certainly learned not to underestimate her. Enjoy the rest of your day." Will left the room, closely followed by Santana, who left immediately for the doors.<br>Will however walked in the opposite direction, because he had left some Spanish essays, which were in desperate need of marking, in the staff room. Having retrieved them, he set off once again for the main doors, but was stopped almost immediately by a strange noise. He listened harder, and finally pinpointed the source of the strange noise: Sue Sylvester's office. Suddenly he realised what the noise was. Sue, or someone in her office, was... Crying. Knocking on the door, he waited a few seconds before pushing it open and being stunned by the sight in front of him.  
>It was Sue- and she was sobbing her heart out. In a few steps he reached her and took her gently in his arms,whispering endearments to her in an attempt to calm the distressed coach down. Sue, for her part, allowed herself to be held by the man she would (and frequently did) swear to all and sundry that she hated. She was acutely aware of his height, similar to hers, the way he smelled of a scent that was unique to him and only him. She also noticed with some discomfort the fact that her heart was beating like a jackhammer as he stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.<br>When Sue was finally spent, heart-wrenching sobs subsided to hiccups and sniffles, he released her.  
>"Was it Jean that bought this on, Sue?"<br>"Yes, William... It's so hard for me to get my head around the fact that I will never see her beautiful face again."  
>"Oh, Sue..." He took her hand in his and held it gently.<br>Sue withdrew her hand. "Thank you, William. I think it would be best, for your vest and my sanity if you left now. I'll be okay. Also, don't tell anyone this happened. It would ruin my reputation as a Champion-take no prisoners Cheerleading coach overnight."  
>"You're welcome Sue. Just remember that you are not alone. I am here if you need me." Leaving her to ponder his words, he flashed her a small smile before turning on his heels and walking away without a word towards his car and home.<p>

A/N: Well, this is my debut into the world of Fanfiction writing, all reviews will be appreciated, and each and every one will be thanked. Even the flames (though hopefully there won't be any)

I hope you like it! Next chapter is both of their reactions to the 'situation' :D

MS x 


End file.
